Hinamori's Birthday
by Tatsumaki-san
Summary: Everyone close to Hinamori has forgotten her birthday! How will they all throw her the best party when they have no time? Read to find out!
1. The Invites

Forgive me if I made any mistakes -.- It's my first fan fic, so be gentle pleaseee?

Any way I don't own Bleach or anything. Um……It's HitsuHina pairing and slight KiraMatsu pairing

**Hinamori's birthday!!**

** By Shirou-chan**

**The Invites**

Hinamori's birthday had finally come. She almost forgot about it, considering she was buried in the mounds of paperwork she had. She had just remembered at the last second to invite Kira, Matsumoto, and Shirou-chan over to her home for a birthday dinner, and the traditional cake. She went to the 3 division headquarters to find Kira. She knocked on his door. "Kira, are you there?" she called out behind the shoji doors. She heard a faint "Yes, come in". She pulled open the doors and closed it. She looked over at his desk. Piles and piles of paperwork covered his desk. It was impossible to see anything else. "Uh...Kira?" she said coming closer to the desk. She peered over behind the piles of paper to find a Kira hard at work. He peered up at her and put his brush down.

"Time for a break." He said to himself standing up and stretching his back. "Now, what was it you came here for?"

"Well, um…" she began. Not a good way to start off a conversation. "I was wondering if you would like to come to my home tomorrow evening for a birthday dinner." She asked.

"Sure, I can squeeze in some time for a birthday." He said "But whose is it?"

"It's….mine." she said

"Yours?" he said and went to check his calendar. There it was, in bright red ink.

He mentally slapped himself on the forehead. How could he forget her birthday? "Yeah. I'll defiantly make it." He said with a slight smile.

"Ok!" Hinamori said happily, returning a smile. "Well, I'd better go tell the others!" she said and with that, she was off to the 10th division.

"Taichou---" Matsumoto whined. "Why do you put me through such torture!" she exaggerated. "I hate doing paperwork, and besides, it's time for my afternoon nap." She said plopping on the couch.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya snapped as Matsumoto winced. "These papers are due by the end of the day, and I don't want them to be late. Now you are going to do them one way or another!"

Matsumoto gave him a face as she sat up and grabbed her papers. She was about to storm off when a knock came.

"What." Hitsugaya said, putting his hand on his forehead. Thanks to his fukutaichou, he had a migraine.

"It's me Shirou-chan" came Hinamori's tiny voice.

"Come in" he said removing his hand from his forehead and placing it on the other. She slid open the doors and closed them behind her.

"Hinamori-chan!" Matsumoto exclaimed with a big grin.

"Hello." She said with a smile. "Well, since your both here, might as well tell you at the same time." She said "I was…..wondering if you not too busy, if you would like to have a birthday dinner at my house tomorrow." She said.

"Of course!" Matsumoto said "And I'm sure my little taichou would be more than happy to come as well!"

"Matsumoto!" he snapped "I'll be there for sure, but whose birthday is it?" he asked.

'_Talk about déjà vu.'_ She thought remembering how Kira said the same thing. "Eh….mine." she said in a tiny voice.

Hitsugaya turned bright red. How could he have forgotten her birthday? _'Of all the birthdays in- not the time to be scolding yourself'_ he thought. He had to think of a present to buy her, and fast.

"My little Hinamori's birthday?!" Matsumoto rang. "I'll have to bring over some sake to celebrate!"  
"Ah….Matsumoto-san, that not really necessary." She tried to say but was blocked out by the convincing of her fellow fukutaichou. Well, at least she could say she tried. With all this chattering between the two girls, Hitsugaya was still punishing himself for forgetting her birthday.

"Well, until tomorrow night, see you around!" she said waving "Bye Shirou-chan!" she said sliding the door closed.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou!" he yelled. It had become a habit of his already, with Hinamori calling him that, and Ichigo too. "I have to think of what to buy her." He said to Matsumoto, his hands brushing back his snow-white hair.

"I do too, taichou." She said trying to re-assure him.

Hinamori went back to her house, trying to get everything cleaned up for tomorrow. She had to find a good recipe to cook, and groceries! But then again…ordering food would be so much easier.


	2. The day of the Party

There will be more chapters, so I'll try to work on this story more often.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°°•°•

**The Day of the Party**

**T**he 10th division, taichou sat in a chair beside his bed. Dark circles were formed underneath his eyes. He didn't get a blink of sleep last night; he was too worried about Hinamori. Then, his eyes shot open and he jumped out of his seat.

"Watermelon!" he shouted in excitement. "I'll buy her a great, big watermelon!". True, it wasn't the best gift, but it was better than nothing, or Matsumoto's gift, which was most likely sake. "No, that's too cheap…"

-------------------------------

**M**atsumoto lay in her bed, asleep. She had probably got 3 hours of sleep. She had stayed up most of the night doing paperwork her taichou gave her. Bright sunlight shined of her face, so she had a choice, turn over and suffocate, or get up. Of course, in the true Matsumoto style, she chose to turn over, but quickly sat up. She groaned and got up to take a quick shower, do her hair and makeup, and toss on her shinigami uniform. She grabbed all the paperwork she finished and made her way to her division. She looked at the clock. Good. She was on schedule. She quickly dropped off the paperwork and headed to the Shinigami Women's Association meeting

**K**ira, who had managed to get more sleep than the others, quickly woke up, took a quick shower, got some finished paperwork, and headed towards the 3rd division office. His goal was to finish at least a third of the paperwork by lunch. That way, he could have enough time to go buy a fabulous gift for Hinamori. He unlocked the door to his office and set the pile of finished paper work in the box labeled 'In'. He sighed and brought a pile of papers that were almost due in front of him. He picked up his brush and began working on them at a fast pace.

------------------------------------

**9:00- Shinigami Women's Association Meeting.**

A bright orange light filled Hinamori's room. Unfortunately, she was running late, and had only woken up now, 9:15. She squirmed around for a while, and then rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She looked at the clock. Her eyes widened as she realized what time it was.

"**9.30?!" **she screamed, jumping out of her bed. She had set her alarm clock for 7:30. Why hadn't it gone off? Now, she had a meeting to attend, which she would probably get yelled at by Yachiru, tons of paperwork to do, and to top it off, she had to prepare dinner, cake, and clean up her house. '_Maybe Matsumoto can just tell me about the Shinigami Meeting'_ she thought, putting on her shinigami uniform.

------------------------------------

"Where is she?" asked the fukutaicho of the 8th division. Surely they couldn't start without a woman missing. "Well, if she doesn't come here soon, we won't be able to start." She said, as Yachiru walked in. She carefully counted the number of women, but found out there was one missing.  
"Where's Shorty-chan's girlfriend?" the pink haired president yelled out.

"Ne …..Hinamori-fukutaichou is running kinda ….late." Matsumoto said with a worried smile on her face. It wasn't like Hinamori to be late like this.

"But …We can't start without Shorty-chans girlfriend here…" Yachiru said sadly.

……………………

Half an hour passed, and all the other Shinigami were getting frustrated and impatient. Some found entertainment by playing with things, or playing card games. For instance, Soifon was playing with a Yoruichi cat doll, Matsumoto was putting on some of her makeup, Yachiru was munching on some confetti candy and sweet buns she got from Bya-kun, and Nano was finishing up some of her paperwork. The door swung open to reveal a frantic Hinamori, whose hair was out of control, and due papers in her arms.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." She huffed and quickly took her seat next to Matsumoto.

"It's about time!" everyone said, "Your not the only one with other things to do you know." Said an impatient Soifon.

"Lets all just settle down and get through this meeting." Nano said in front of the podium.

"Let's talk about the issue about Bya-kun and his 'hotness'. I felt his forehead the other day, and it didn't feel hot!" Yachiru asked jumping up to the podium.

-------------------------------------------------

1o.oo. Yachiru had to cut the meeting short because they had already wasted half an hour waiting for a certain someone. hinthinthinamorihinthint So thanks to that certain someone, all the shinigmi were behind on their work. They all sighed as they left the room. Hinamori looked down and let out a sorrowful sigh. She got all the shinigami mad at her, and because of her, they were all behind on their work and bitchy. She let out another sigh and muttered to herself, "Happy birthday Hinamori". What a way to start off her birthday, huh?

­-------------------------------------------

Kira had just got done with almost half of his paperwork by lunch, so he had more than enough time to buy Hinamori the best present she had ever gotten. But the problem was, he didn't know _what_ to get her. When he left the cafeteria to meet up with Hinamori, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and Hisagi, he reserved a table for 5 people. Shortly after Hitsugaya and Matsumoto showed up at the same time. About 15 minutes after, Hisagi showed up as well. But for a long time, Hinamori didn't show up. "_Strange."_ Thought Kira "_Hinamori's never late."_

"What's up with Hinamori today?" Matsumoto asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" said Hitsugaya in surprise. "What's wrong with her?" His voice sounded worried and firm.

"I don't know taichou. She just seems a little . . . out of it." She said

"Whose out of it?" Hinamori said standing behind Matsumoto and Hisagi.

"Oh! Hinamori-chan!" Matsumoto said with surprise, looking back at her like nothing happened.

Hinamori took a seat next to Hitsugaya, placing her tray on the table. Her leg accidentally brushed on his, and he could feel the blood rushing to his face.

"Shirou-chan, are you sick?" she asked, noticing his red face.

"N-No!" he said, almost in a shout. Great. He had embarrassed himself once again.

"Ah, Hinamori-chan!' Matsumoto said, interrupting the conversation "May I make you cake?" she asked.

"W-What?" she said in surprise. Why did Matsumoto want to make her cake? And of all people, Matsumoto?! She looked over at her, wondering why she wanted to. She saw Hisagi look over at her. She had forgot all about him.

"Ah. Hisagi fukutaichou. Would you like to go to my birthday dinner?" she asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Neh?" he said "Oh…Uh, sure. But I don't have a gift for you. You don't mind do you?"

"Oh no, no, no." she said waving her hands in the air, back and forth.

"Well then, what time is it?" he asked her.

"It's 8:00. At my house." She said, just then, she remembered about the food. She would end up spending her shinigami money.

Matsumoto cleared her throat and stood up. "Taichou, would you join me in the hallway for a moment?" she asked.

Hitsugaya stood up and walked over with his fukutaichou.

"Taichou" she began, "I think you should take Hinamori-fukutaichou out to dinner today."

"W-What?!" he said turning a little red.

"Wait! Taichou, just listen to me. If you take Hinamori out to dinner today, the rest of us will have more time to make a cake and get her presents."

"B-But what about _my_ present to her?!"

"Ah, I'll get you one for her." She said with a smile.

He grunted before agreeing to her plan. They both walked back to the table, a happy looking Matsumoto and a not so happy Hitsugaya.

"Ah!" Matsumoto said. "Hinamori-chan, my little Taichou would like to treat you to diner today!"

"W-What?!" Hinamori blushed a little. "Hitsugaya-kun?" she looked at him.

"Uh…yeah." He said looking away. At least he would get to spend some quality time with her. Just the two of them, and since it was her birthday, Hitsugaya didn't bother her with the whole 'Hitsugaya-kun'.

Lunch had passed, and everyone returned to their divisions. Matsumoto was bothering her taichou about what restaurants to take her too, and Hitsugaya was bothering Matsumoto of what _not_ to get Hinamori.

--------------------------------

Hitsugaya had been forced to go home early by Matsumoto.

_Flashback_

"_Taichou!" Matsumoto said. "You need to go home early to get dressed up with your date."_

"_Matsumoto! It's not a date! And what's wrong with my clothes?"_

_There was a long pause and then Matsumoto shoved her taichou out of the door._

"_Go home!" she yelled on the other side of the door._

_End flashback_

So there he was, just outside of his door. He went inside to get some of his '_fancy clothes_' as he would call them. It was a white shirt underneath a light blue button up shirt with black pants. Not necessarily _fancy_ but fancy enough for him. He decided it would be a little more romantic to bring a bouquet of flowers for her too, so he was off to find the flowers. He came across a little flower shop and bought one bouquet. He walked towards her division, hearing whispers around him from the new requites; mostly girls.

"Oi!" yelled a familiar, rough voice. "Hitsugaya-taichou, why are you carrying flowers and dressed up?" It was Renji, fukutaichou of the 6th division under Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Is it any of you business?" he replied coldly. It really wasn't any business of his, and before he knew it he was knocking of the 5th divisions door.

"Well, some of the new female shinigami were talking about you and how you were going to see Hinamori-fukutaichou. I just wanted to see for myself."

The door opened and Hinamori stepped out only expecting Hitsugaya-kun.

"Abarai-kun!" she said shocked. She had a long light blue and dark blue skirt on with a fancy shirt that matched. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just talking to your 'Shirou-chan'." He snickered and looked down on both of them.

'_I'll have a talk with your Taichou tomorrow, Abarai."_ He though cursing his stupid nickname. "Excuse us." He said and walked with Hinamori.

"Hitsugaya-kun where are we going? I don't want to go somewhere to expensive."

"Hinamori, you shouldn't worry about small things like money. I should be worrying."

"But I just want to know where we're going."

"I guarantee you've never been there."

They both walked for a while; Hinamori was interrogating him with questions about the restaurant but he gave her clue that led her nowhere.

"We're here." He said stopping in front of a large building. They walked inside and followed a waiter to their table. They both sat down outside under the stars. Their table was lit by two candles, making it even more romantic.

"Hitsugaya-kun, it's beautiful." She said smiling.

He smiled back. It warmed him like fire; that was how he always compared them. He was icy, while she was fire. She warmed him up every time they were together.

-----------------------------

_Back at Hinamori's house Matsumomo and Hisagi were working on a cake. They both sent Kira off to buy gifts for her._

"Ok, mix it while I add the vanilla." Matsumoto said while looking at a recipe book. She looked back at the batter. "Mix it! You call _that_ mixing?! Mix it like a man!"

"Nani?! I _am_ mixing it," he yelled back at her. "especially like a man!"

"You a man?! Look whose wearing a pink apron!"

It was unfortunately true. Hisagi was forced to wear a pink apron.

_Flashback_

"_Hisagi, you need to wear this apron. Just in case."_

"_There's no way I'm going to wear that."_

"_Hisagi! Wear it."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No way."_

"_I'll force it on you." She warned._

"_I'd like to see you try."_

_So Matsumoto did. She jumped on him and slipped it on. She tied a knot on the back. "Ha!"_

"_I can just take it off." So he tried. And failed. When he touched the knot, a spark on electricity went through his fingers. "Nani?!" he yelled in pain._

"_I guess I forgot to tell you I bought it from Urahara-san." She snickered. So now he was stuck wearing it._

_End Flashback._

-------------------------------

Kira was out in Rukongai to search the shops for presents. He stopped by a jewelry shop and examined the jewelry. There was a beautiful gold comb with ume trees on it.

'_That will be from me.'_ He thought. '_Now to go look for something for Matsumoto and Hitsugaya."_

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°°•°•

Kira returned with bags in his hands. They were all already wrapped in beautiful wrapping paper.

"Kira-kun," Matsumoto called, "what did you buy for Hinamori?"

He set the bags down and went into the kitchen where Matsumoto was. He entered the kitchen to find Hisagi wearing a pink apron.

"I-It's not what it looks like….really!" he tried convincing, but unfortunately it failed.

"Eh, Matsumoto what did you want again?" he asked.

"What did you buy?" she put the cake in the oven and set the timer to 3o minutes.

"I bought her a gold comb to put in her hair, my gift. A kimono, from Hitsugaya, and a new vase, from you." He said satisfied with his gift shopping skills.

"Domo arigato Kira-kun!" she said happily. Hisagi was somewhere trying to get that stupid pink apron off of him. He was silently cursing Matsumoto.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

I hope you enjoy this story so far. Please Read and Review Please no flames….:D) –Shirou-chan


	3. The Dinner

The stars above reflected in Hinamori's eyes. She was truly enjoying this, he smiled while looking at Hinamori. Everything about her warmed him up. It was strange; because he was so 'icy'. She smiled and rested his head on the palm of his hand. He wanted these moments to last forever; but he knew it wouldn't. The waiter came and asked each of them what they wanted. Naturally the waiter was a bit thrown off because Hitsugaya's sword was leaning against his chair. He wasn't going to leave it in his office; what if they were to get attacked? If that happened, he would have no way of protecting her. But Hinamori left Tobiume behind in her office.

Hinamori now changed her gaze from the stars above to Hitsugaya in front of her.

"Thanks, Hitsugaya-kun." She said warmly.

"I already told you, Bed Wetter Momo, this is just _part_ of you birthday present." She smiled. The waiter returned with their meals.

"Oh!: Hinamori gasped. "It looks delicious!" She took her fork and knife and slowly cut into the tender fish.

………

The dinner was over; about an hour and a half had passed.

"Hinamori?" he asked. "Do you want to start going back?'

"Hmm?" she said absent-mindedly. "Sure."

They both got up and walked out of the restaurant. It was really dark. Pitch black, and being in Rukongai wasn't helping. There were poor people everywhere that, at any moment, could throw themselves at the fancy dressed Shinigami. In fact, they would do _anything_ to get out of Rukongai and into Sereitei; for a chance at a better life. Some even tried to kill any shinigami out of envy. That was the main reason Hitsugaya brought his zanpaktou along with him.

A few minutes of walking had passed. They were taking a long time because they couldn't see where they were going. Then, a screeching noise, almost like a hollow, pierced the calm night. The night sky was filled with red, green, blue, and yellow fireworks. Hinamori automatically grabbed Hitsugaya's arm; the firework noise had scared her.

"Kuukaku must be launching her fireworks today." Hitsugaya said gazing at the beautiful fireworks.

"There so pretty, but so noisy." She said wincing at the high-pitched noise.

Hitsugaya looked at and just smiled warmly. She was always afraid of loud noises, like thunder and fireworks, ever since they were little. "Come on, let go." He said with Hinamori clinging onto his arm. They walked silently, stopping every once-in-a while to look behind them at the fireworks.

The finally returned to Hinamori's home. The fireworks had ended just as they were going to knock on the door.

Matsumoto heard a knock at the door. She ran to the door, but made sure not to make a loud noise.

"Kira, hide the gifts!" she said in a whisper. She unlocked the door and opened it.

"Ah!" she said happily, "Hinamori-chan! How was your date with Hitsugaya-chan, I mean _taichou_?" She quickly corrected herself before she got an icy glare from her taichou.

"Matsumoto-san, it wasn't a _date_, it was just a birthday dinner." Hinamori said smiling.

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya barked, ", are you going to let us inside or not?"

Matsumoto made a '_humph'_ sound and stepped out of the way to let Hinamori and Hitsugaya in. Immediately, Hinamori smelled chocolate from her kitchen. She glanced over at the couch where Kira and Matsumoto sat.

"Matsumoto-san, where's Hisagi-kun?" she said in a '_what did you do to him_' kind of tone.

'_Oh shit!_' Matsumoto yelled in her head. "Um….I'll be right back" And she was off the free Hisagi from the evil pink apron.

Hitsugaya plopped down on a beige couch. He was tired, and tomorrow he would have to deal with all those stupid fan-girls saying:

'_Hitsugaya-taichou, what were you doing with Hinamori-fukutaichou?'_ Of course they would sound disgusted when they would say Hinamori's name.

He closed his eyes and tried to relax. He tried to relive his muscles of some soreness, that didn't help much. But it did help his pounding headache. Now that his stupid fukutaichou was gone, it was dead quiet. Nothing was heard. The silence was comfortable to him, but not Hinamori.

Hinamori stood frozen, like her legs wouldn't budge. She wanted to get out of that room. There was an _un_comfortable to her and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"**CAKEEE TIMEEEE!!!!**" Matsumoto rang out, breaking the awkward silence and giving her taichou an even bigger headache.

----------

Ok. I know it's super duper short, but, to be honest, I absolutely forgot about this ' So here's a new 'mini' chapter.


	4. Cake Time!

Matsumoto returned with a cake in her hands. She was followed by an angry looking Hisagi. Matsumoto placed the cake in front of Hinamori, placed candles on the cake, and lit them all.

"Ok!!" Matsumoto yelled." It's time to sing happy birthday to Hinamori-chan!"

"Nani?!" Hinamori said in surprise. "You really don't have to do that…"

"Nonsense!" Matsumoto said, "It's a tradition! When I say three, we'll all sing it!"

'_There's no way I'm going to sing._' Hitsugaya thought, resting his head on the palm of his hand.

"One….." Matsumoto began.

'_Nope. I'm not going to sing._' He told himself again..

"Two…."

'_But it is Hinamori…_'

"THREE!" She yelled out.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUU!" Everyone sang, including Hitsugaya, but his voice was quiet.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOO YOUUU!!!!" They all sang again.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR HINAMORI!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOOOO…."

"YOUUUU!!!!!!" Matsumoto screamed in a high-pitched voice. Everyone clutched their ears until she stopped.

"Blow out the candles Hinamori-chan!" Matsumoto said happily.

She blew out the candles and cut the cake for everyone.

…………………………………

Cake time was over.

"Matsumoto-san, that was delicious!" Hinamori complimented.

"Arigato Hinamori-chan! Now it's time to open your presents!" She said. "Kira! Go get her presents!"

Kira disappeared for a few moments and came back with her presents. He handed her one gift at a time.

The first present she received was beautifully wrapped in sparkly red wrapping paper.

"That's from Matsumoto-san." Kira said, watching her open it.

"Matsumoto-san! It's beautiful!!!" she exclaimed hugging her tightly. On the table stood a beautiful vase.

"Ok. Next present." Kira said handing her a small box that was labeled, 'To Hinamori. Happy birthday, Kira-kun' Hinamori ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the small box. In it was a beautiful gold comb with tiny trees on it.

"It's….." she paused, "beautiful!" she hugged Kira tighter than she ever hugged him before.

"I'm glad you like it." Kira said with a warm smile on his face. "Ok, last but not least!" he handed her a long box that was labeled:

'To Hinamori.

I hope you have a wonderful birthday.

Love, Hitsugaya-kun'

She ripped the wrapping paper off the box and took off the lid. There was a beautiful kimono in it.

"Shiro-chan!" she exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around his tiny body and hugged him.

"Oi! Oi! Hinamori I can't breathe!!!" he said his arms flailing in the air.

"Thank you guys so much! This has been the best birthday ever."

"We're glad you liked it, Hinamori-chan." Matsumoto said. "Well, I'd better get back to the office to finish all my paperwork." She whispered in Hinamori's ear.

"Bye Matsumoto-san!" she said waving at her. Kira a Hisagi left shortly after Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya sat on the couch with Hinamori.

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori, and a smile formed on his lips.

"H-Hinamori?" he said. She was facing the opposite direction of him, so when she turned, their faces were close together.

"S-Shiro-chan?' she asked.

"I told you before, it's 'Hitsugaya-taichou'."

He placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her face closer to his. His icy lips met her warm lips as he gave her a kiss.

"I told you, the dinner and kimono was only _part_ of you gift." He said smiling. He stood up and walked outside back to his office.

Hinamori sat on the couch, shocked. She lifted her hand and touched her lips gently.

"You really _have_ changed." She said smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the end for ya. It's short I know, but I wanted to end this with something sweet! -

Maybe I'll write another one for a different Bleach character! Wells, hope ya enjoyed it!


End file.
